Conversación a medias
by Akumy-chan
Summary: despues de escuchar una conversacion a medias entre Natsu Y Lissana, Lucy se deprime ... mal summary pero se entiende no? Coloque la CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE NATSU Y LISSANA ... ya que me dijeron que les ubiera gustado saber que pasaba ahí ... bueno espero que lean
1. Chapter 1

Corrí desesperadamente, no lo quiero ver, me lastimo el corazón. ¿Como había podido hacerme eso? Llegue a mi casa cerré la puerta y no pude contenerlo más. Me apoye en la puerta con las manos en mi espalda y sentí como un liquido salado corría por mis mejillas, mis piernas ya no soportaban mi peso, caí ruidosamente, mientras mis sollozos no paraban de escucharse, me cubrí la cara con mis manos, sin poder dejar de llorar durante horas, recordando lo que había sucedido.

Flash back

-Natsu… yo te amo!- Lissana lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de él- por favor quédate conmigo… tu sabes que tu me quieres- se alejó un poco para poder ver la cara de Natsu, que la miraba tiernamente con una gran sonrisa. Sentí como mi corazón se reducía a nada y un agudo dolor en el pecho aparecía haciendo que me llevara las manos a este.

-Vamos Lissana no llores así, tu sabes que yo también te amo- coloco sus manos delicadamente en su rostro, acercándose lentamente y roso sus labios. Mis ojos se humedecieron en el mismo instante en que ellos juntaban sus labios, toda la fuerza se me fue en ese instante, empezaba a ver borroso y con mucho esfuerzo pare de llorar. Camine a tropezones ya alejada de ellos empecé a correr.

Fin FB

Me desperté con la luz del sol, me había quedado dormida en la puerta. Me pare para ir a tomar un ducha caliente, pero vinieron lo recuerdos de la tarde anterior, junto con ellos una ganas horribles de volver a llorar.

-No más Lucy… ya no!- me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme inútilmente. Luego del baño me dispuse a tomar desayuno, pero para mi sorpresa en el sillón se encontraba Natsu con Happy, planeando el ir de pesca ese mismo día.

- Aye! Sr- contesto Happy alegre- ¿Lu también va a ir?- pregunto el gato azul mirando hacia donde me encontraba yo, paralizada por la sorpresa.

Tratando de simular alegría les dije que pasaba, que tenia cosas que hacer, pero Natsu se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una era mi sonrisa fingida, y la otra era que no había reaccionado como siempre, ya que continuamente les gritaba cuando se colaban a mi casa sin permiso. Me di la vuelta para ir a preparar mi desayuno, pero no pude evitar hacer puños con mis manos.

-Lucy… ¿te encuentras bien?- se acercó y coloco su mano en mi hombro, al sentir su mano, baje mi cabeza, escondiendo mis ojos bajo mi chasquilla, me mordí el labio inferior aguantando las lagrimas, quería ponerme a llorar desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, pero no… Aparte su mano de un golpe me di vuelta, Natsu se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos humedecidos- Lucy… ¿porque lloras? – su cara preocupada me hacia sentir cada vez mas triste, lo maldecía, solo quería que se fuera- ¿¡Vamos Lucy que te pasa porque lloras!- no le conteste y con una mirada penetrante lo empecé a empujar hacia la ventana. Natsu me miraba confundido y a la vez muy preocupado.

-Ándate! No te quiero ver, aléjate de…- me dolía tanto tratar de decir esa palabra pero tenia que hacerlo, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar. Natsu se acercó a mi preocupado tratando de abrazarme, pero con un empujón ice que se alejara - ya te dije que te alejaras!- mientras decía eso me agarre la cabeza con las manos tratando de no verlo, no podía parar de sollozar. Él se alejó un poco para tratar de comprender que pasaba- Ándate! Note quiero ver, aléjate de… MI!- recalcando el MI, lo mire a los ojos, ya no era preocupación lo que tenía si no el mas puro enojo.

-Muy bien… no sé que te pasa! Pero ya no me importa- esas palabras quedaron en mi cabeza dando vueltas por un instante, cuando me saco de mis pensamientos- Happy vamos… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- su mirada estaba oscurecida y sus puños encendidos en llamas, las cuales amenazaban con quemar toda la casa, izo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera por todo mi cuerpo- Vamos Happy!- bajo su cabeza y empezaba a caminar hacia la ventana.

-Natsu…- dijo el gato azul- y Lu?- el gato me miraba con tristeza y comprendiendo lo que me pasaba y el porqué de mi llanto, pero no quiso decir nada, el sabia tan perfectamente como yo que Natsu tenia que darse cuenta el solo de lo que yo estaba pasando.

-No me importa!- con enojo agarro la cola de Happy- ya no me importa lo que le pase…- esas palabras quedaron grabadas tan profundamente en mi corazón que después de que se fue, no podía parar de escucharlas por todas partes.

Me hundí en una depresión enorme, ese día no fui al gremio. No tenia ganas de darle sonrisas falsas a mis amigos, menos a Mira-san y Levy-san, mientras que en mi interior solo quería llorar. Me acosté en la cama abrazando una almohada. El día pasó tan lentamente, mis ojos estaban tan hinchados por haber llorado todo el día, mi casa era un desastre. Pero lo que mas nostalgia me daba era que la casa se sentía sola, más bien yo me sentía sola. Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus estupideces y más aun el calor que emanaba a cada instante. Pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho Natsu antes de irse por la ventanas "ya no me importa lo que le pase", me hacían sufrir, pero… ahora que reaccionaba por que me desquite con Natsu, él no sabía que me gustaba, ¿porque no le dije antes que me gustaba?, sentí como mi cara empezaba a arderme cada vez más, tenía que decirle pero… sabía la respuesta a mis sentimientos hacia él y no eran correspondidos.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, yo sin darme cuenta ilusionada me levante rápido para ir a ver quien era, para mi sorpresa era Mira que me miraba un tanto preocupada al ver mis ojos hinchados.

-Pero… Lucy que te paso?- miraba hacia el interior de mi casa, dándose cuenta de lo desordenada y oscura que estaba, la ice pasar- vine a verte por que me preocupe cuando no fuiste y cuando le pregunte Natsu- sentí una dolor en el pecho al escuchar su nombre, junto con grandes ganas de llorar y eso a la peliblanca no le paso desapercibida- se enojo mucho y se fue con Happy a una misión… cuéntame por favor.

Su mirada me penetraba y no pude soportarlo más y me puse a llorar, mientras le contaba todo me miraba tan compasivamente, mientras yo me recosté en su pecho y ella me abrazaba.

-Pero Lu… tu no le as dicho que te gusta?- moví la cabeza negando-pero entonces porque no se lo dices? él ya debe de haber llegado fue una misión fácil así que ya debe de haber concluido con su tarea- se alejó un poco de mi para verme a la cara, me limpie las lagrimas.

-Pero Mira-san acaso no escuchaste lo que te conté?...Natsu esta con Lissana, es a ella a la que…- me pare en seco, pues me dolía mucho, demasiado pero era la verdad. Baje la cabeza y cerré mis ojos- es a ella a la que quiere-continúe, apreté mis maños en puños- yo solo soy una amiga para el, como una… hermana- una lagrima traicionera corrió por mi mejilla dando paso a varias más- pero… aunque sufra por que él no me quiere seguiré como su amiga… aunque me duela el corazón…- levante la vista, mientras las lagrimas seguían collendo por mi rostro. Pero estaba muy decidida- yo quiero que él sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.

Mira me miraba tan sorprendida que me causo confusión pero luego comprendí que estaba orgullosa de mi tenacidad, sin más que hablar Mira se retiro dejándome un té para que me relajara, me despedí de ella con una gran sonrisa sincera. Me dedique el resto de la tarde en limpiar el gran chiquero que era mi casa, me tome el té y quede profundamente dormida.

\[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/…. \[O.O]/

Prov Natsu:

En un lago a las afueras de Magnolia se encontraba Natsu meditando lo que había pasado en casa de Lucy…

- Porque!- estaba demasiado enojado como para ir a donde Lucy y tratar de aclarar lo que había pasado… pero no podía sacar de la cabeza a esos ojos color chocolate que lloraban con tanta tristeza- será que yo le ice algo? pero… porque tenía que echarme así!...Aaaa!- no lo sabia. Rodé en el suelo agarrándome la cara, tratando de descifrar aquel asunto que me traía tan distraído todo el día, de repente me di cuenta- quizás… me olvide… de … SU CUMPLEAÑOS!-(como tan idiota ¬¬').

Me pare y empecé a correr hacia la casa de Lucy para ir a pedirle perdón por no haberme acordado de su cumpleaños, entre por la ventana como ya que se había vuelto mi costumbre. Pero al entrar a su pieza me di cuenta de que estaba dormida, me acerque impulsado por quien sabe que. Estaba media destapada con su pelo esparcido delicadamente por toda la almohada, su cara estaba serena, usaba unos pantalones cortos y una polera con tiras que estaba remangada hasta la altura de los pechos.

-me acerque con ganas de tocar su cuerpo… espera!- Mierda!-me tape la boca al ver que había gritado. Porque razón estaba haciendo eso? Era su amiga, su compañera, su NAKAMA!. No podía hacer eso pero… Lucy se ve tan… jodidamente deseable… Mierda! De nuevo no… ¡no soy un pervertido!, CONTROLATE NATSU!, me pegué una cachetada mental que se volvió real- Auch!- Lucy se esta moviendo mejor me voy, pensé.

-Natsu…- susurro la rubia.

-me a pillado… que hago ahora. Me di vuelta tratando de encontrar lo más rápido una escusa, pero estaba hablando en sueños y ahora ya no tenía una expresión relajada sino más bien triste- Lucy…- susurre- me acerque un poco mas quedando muy cerca de ella y como si me estuviera respondiendo susurro.

-Por favor no te… vallas con ella- abrí mucho los ojos por la sorprendido, a que se refería?. Pero antes de que me pudiera contestar Lucy empezó a llorar en sueños, sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho que me invadía por completo, quería abrazarla…sentir su aroma, su calor su respiración en mi oído… sus labios… AAAA!en que mamadas estaba pensando eso no podía pasar por nada del mundo. En acto de reflejo me escondí debajo de su cama al notar que se estaba despertando.

-su respiración era entre cortada, sus sollozos eran cada vez más audibles. Se sentó en la cama, sacándose las lagrimas de los ojos- mmm… creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaste no cierto Lucy?- se pregunto a ella misma, suspiro- mientras Natsu no se dé cuenta por mi esta bien- se volvió a acostar.

Estaba tan confundido… era por mi culpa por la que lloraba. Y que era lo difícil?... que era lo que le ocultaba?, y porque pinche razón no podía parar de sentirse tan culpable? Quería acariciarla, me siento tan impotente. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando vi una luz que se apagó al instante para luego sentirse pasos que se dirigían hacia la pieza, me puse en guardia, sin mencionar que todavía estaba escondido. Loke apareció por la puerta se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta. Sentí como una rabia me recorría de pies a cabeza, unas ganas horribles de darle un gran combo y mandarlo a volar, sin darme cuenta fruncí el seño y gruñí por lo bajo, demasiado como para que se percatase.

- Pobre Lucy…-comenzó a hablar Loke- tú sufriendo por ese imbécil de Natsu,- me quede paralizado… ella sufría por mi! Sabía que era así pero esto me lo confirmaba y me lo dejaba más que claro- mientras yo te declare mi amor,- QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?, mi cuerpo ya casi se derretía de tanta rabia que tenía por el estúpido de Loke. Lucy era de él y de nadie más, no voy a dejar que nadie la toque, pensé- que mal que prefieras sufrir por él y verlo como esta con Lissana…- MATE!* YO CON LISSANA! Eso nunca es casi como mi hermana, error siempre la he considerado mi hermana, cuando volvió de Adoras me sentí muy feliz claro pero no era por que la quisiera de forma especial es solo que… ella es mi amiga de la infancia y claro… me había dolido perderla- bueno mejor me voy solo quería darte esto…- sentí como sus labios tocaban los de ella… ya no lo soportaba mas ese idiota pagaría y muy caro.

(*Mate:espera)

-me escabullí debajo de la cama y quede parado frente a la ocena, él todavía le estaba dando el beso, una puntada en el estomago me izo encogerme ante el dolor que sentía, el cual no sabia el por que…- ALEJATE!- fruncí el ceño con mis dos manos envueltas en fuego apunto de atacar, mientras me miraba muy divertido- DE QUE PUTADA TE ESTAS RIENDO?-antes de que me pudiera contestar Lucy se despertó y nos miro confundida. Primero miro a Loke y luego a mi, al hacerlo se sonrojo al igual que yo.

- Que se supone que asen en mi habitación a las…- miro el reloj de la pared para luego gritarnos enfurecida- …A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA!- se paro dispuesta a echarme por la ventana, pero yo la agarre por la cintura y antes de que el tonto de Loke protestara o que ella misma lo hiciera salte por la ventana- Na…NATSU VAJAME!- no le preste atención hasta que llegue a donde me encontraba meditando antes, la baje- pero que se supone que asemos aquí- miraba extrañada el lago.

-me rasque la cabeza avergonzado y un calor insoportable apareció en mi cara- bueno… es que…- la rubia me miraba expectante esperando la respuesta- necesitaba hablar contigo…- la mire a los ojos, a la luz de la luna se veía tan linda, sus labios se veían tan apetecibles en ese momento ya no podía parar de pensar en cosas pervertidas, pero la deseaba demasiado… yo te amo aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, en el momento en que Loke le dio el beso me di cuenta que no me gustaba que te tocaran y que yo soy el que quiere estar contigo…bueno eso quería decirte, pensé- te quería decir que… si te puedes… empezar a alejar de mi ya no te quiero ver solo me distraes de buscar Igneel- mire hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados. Porque había dicho todas esas cosas! Eso no era lo que yo quería decir!, solo escuche silencio de parte de Lucy, mire hacia donde estaba y tenia las manos en puños y la cabeza baja, quizás estaba enojada por lo que le dije así que me puse a pensar en como remediarlo y decirle lo que de verdad sentía, pero un pequeño sonido me izo darme la vuelta por completo y quedar justo frente a ella , estaba llorando, y por mi culpa por mis palabras insensibles, por mi descuido-… Lucy- me acerque.

- No te acerques más… por favor…- de repente se desplomo en el suelo, yo la miraba espantado y con culpabilidad- yo… te quiero decir algo ahora…- levanto la cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos, se notaba que en su corazón ya no existía nada… y eso me dolió porque sabia que ya no sentía nada por mi- mira Natsu…- trago saliva para continuar-te escuche hablar ayer con Lissana en el parque- se refiere a cuando Lissana se puso a llorar- bueno vi cuando le diste el… beso- cerro los ojos con fuerza, espera dijo beso?- y le…- la interrumpí con un grito que la izo saltar.

- QUE!- me acerque un poco para saber si había escuchado bien- YO DANDOLE UN BESO A LISSANA?- como pudo confundir eso y convertirlo en algo tan pervertido- YO NO SOY UN PERVER…- Lucy me interrumpió pero esta vez con mucha irritación, retrocedí por la sorpresa ella se paro y quedo muy cerca de mi, lo cual me puso nervioso.

-NO TE AGAS ÉL INOCENTE NATSU DRAGNEEL… SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE ISISTE!- suspiro muy fuerte para luego ponerse a llorar, coloco sus manos en mis hombros y se acostó en mi pecho. Me coloque rojo al instante y un poco inquieto- porque?... porque le dijiste a Lissana que la querías?... porque no te fijaste en mi… acaso no soy de tu agrado- estaba absorto por la sorpresa, se alejo bajando mas aun la cabeza- lo siento… creo que- pensó un poco- que me ire de vuelta con mi padre- nuevas lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, pero yo estaba en shock no dije nada, se empezó a alejar con una tristeza que me partía el corazón.

Corrí hacia ella abrazándola por detrás, colocando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros aspirando su olor ese olor que me embriagaba que amaba y deseaba con todo mi ser. Recordé la conversación que tuve con Lissana, creo que entendió mal pero no la culpaba si yo la viera diciéndole a alguien que no sea yo que lo quiere me sentiría igual de fatal.

-Lucy… escuchaste la conversación a medias- dio un saltito de sorpresa al cual yo respondí con una gran sonrisa- yo te amo a ti solo a ti y a nadie mas- se dio media vuelta sorprendida y con lagrimas en los ojos- Lucy por favor deja que te explique todo lo que …- me paro en seco con un beso tan cálido y lleno de amor que nunca antes había tenido, sus labios me sabían a miel luego de unos segundo correspondí el beso que me había pillado desprevenido.

- Yo también te amo Natsu y no me importa la explicación te amo de todas formas- juntamos nuestras frente cerrando los ojos placenteramente.

Nos fuimos a su casa tomados de la mano, la alegría me invadía era inexplicable lo que me pasaba pero solo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

-Te amo Lucy- le susurre, al oído mientras la tapaba con la sabanas y nos dormíamos abrazados .

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI HAY FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA PERDON :P Y ESTARE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS DE MI OTRO FIC DURANTE LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO..

PD: NO SE QUE TAN BIEN ME QUEDO POR QUE LO ISE EN MODO DE PRACTICA :D

DEJEN MENSAJES QUE ME INPIRAN A MARES

BAY

.

.

.

.


	2. Natsu Inocente

Hola chicas les traigo lo que vendría siendo la conversación de Lissana con Natsu ya que yo también me di cuenta de que faltaba eso ejejeje y lo trate de arreglar como pude por que pues… natsu le dice que la ama así que… no sabía como arreglarlo…

(metida de pata, bien profunda T-T) es que lo había arreglado pero me confundí de Word … y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora jajaj no las entretengo más

Conversación

Había pasado ya casi una semana en que Lucy y yo nos habíamos vuelto novios. Al día siguiente en que fuimos juntos al gremio, todos se lanzaron hacia nosotros, todos felicitándonos y toda la cosa pero había una persona que yo sabia que no nos iba a decir nada. Esa era Lissana ya que me había dicho sus sentimientos pero yo no le correspondí.

Flash Back

-Natsu… yo te amo!- Lissana lloraba desconsoladamente en mis brazos- por favor quédate conmigo… tu sabes que tu me quieres- se alejó un poco para poder ver la cara de Natsu, que la miraba tiernamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos Lissana no llores así, tu sabes que yo también te amo- coloco que mis manos delicadamente en su rostro, acercándome levemente y le di un pequeño beso en la mejillas.

Le acaba de dar ese beso que según yo era de un hermano a una hermana pequeña, cuando vi a Lucy caminando torpemente como si hubiera hecho una competencia con Cana, estaba a punto de ir corriendo cuando Lissana me detuvo. Me fulmino con la mirada lo que no entendí.

-Pero que te pasa solo es Lucy…- le dije para intentar ir de nuevo pero me atajó.

-No me importa, ahora tu eres mio y quiero que pases mas tiempo conmigo…- se cruzo de brazos en forma posesiva.

Esperen dijo "mio"?... que le pasa. O esperen se me acaba de declarar y no me di cuenta, mas encima le di un beso y le dije que la amaba. MIERDA AHORA SI QUE METI LA PATA!, como se supone que le voy ha decir que la amo como a una hermana y no de esa forma. Aaaa! Creo que Mirajane me va a matar pero tengo que explicárselo.

-he… Lissana…-me rasque la cabeza muy nervioso tratando de encontrar las palabras que explicaran lo que acaba de pasar- bueno tu me dices que… me amas- ella afirmó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ruborizaba-… y yo te dije que te amaba?- de nuevo asintió pero esta vez apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que me izo las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya eran- lo siento…- su cara estaba completamente desconcertada- pero creo que confundí todo… yo cuando te dije que te amaba me refería a que… eres una hermana para mi siempre te he visto así y eso va a cambiar…- todo el tiempo que estuve hablando, lo hice mirando el suelo ya que no podía mirarla a la cara.

-Natsu?...-levante la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre, dándome cuenta de que estaba llorando unas ganas enormes me llegaron de protegerla, pero estas no eran igual a las que me daban al estar Lucy llorando, esas eran mucho mas fuertes y dolorosas- tu…- antes de continuar con lo que diría me dio una cachetada que me dolió hasta el almas- ERES UN IDIOTA… NATSU BAKA!- salió corriendo, llorando aun.

FIN Flash Back

Bueno así fue, aun me siento culpable y ver tan deprimida no me gusta. Pero la mayoría del tiempo no me acuerdo ya que estoy con Lucy, haciendo que me olvide de todos mis problemas. Mirajane me dijo que la dejara solo por un tiempo que se le iba a pasar ya que no era nada mas que un capricho de ella, pero eso no quitaba que me condenara a ser el responsable de que sintiera infeliz.

Después de casi un mes de que Lucy y yo estuvieron, por así decirlo, pegados como un chicle en uno del otro. Por una parte no me gustaba dejarla sola por que muchos idiotas se le acercaban a coquetear, me había vuelto muy posesivo en ese ámbito hasta a mi me impresionaba al punto que podía llegar. Íbamos a muchas misiones solo los dos ya que Happy últimamente había estado muy ocupado con Charle.

Una tarde en casa de Lucy, estábamos los dos solos conversando y riendo de los que nos había pasado en la última misión. Cuando recordé que al día siguiente era cumpleaños de la rubia, lo cual quería celebrarlo.

Al día siguiente prepare todo, claro que con la ayuda de Mira, Cana y Lissana, que se había arreglado con nosotros después de un tiempo. En la noche invite a Lucy a dar un vuelta claro que estaba un poco triste ya que a petición mía, nadie le había dicho feliz cumpleaños. Caminamos hasta las afueras de Magnolia en un lago donde tenia preparado todo.

-Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lucy algo confundida.

-Le tape los ojos, para que no viera la sorpresa hasta que estuviera en ella- es una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños- ella río y asintió.

Caminamos hasta el lugar, donde estaba adornado con flores colgadas que por el color se asemejaban al fuego, unas antorchas que iluminaban perfectamente todo el lugar, y justo frente al lago estaba la comida.


End file.
